A variety of different snow guard designs for photovoltaic arrays currently exist. Typically, these snow guards operate by providing upwardly projecting legs, fences or other projections sticking out of the top side of the array. These projections prevent slippage and hold the snow and ice on the array and such that snow and ice does not shed in large blocks, but instead only comes off the array in smaller chunks. As such, snow guards are a safety feature, protecting building occupants from dangerous large blocks of snow and ice falling off of the roofs of their buildings.
Unfortunately, current snow guard designs are bulky and require excessive time, effort and hardware to install. They are also hard to retrofit onto an existing array. What is instead desired is a snow guard that is fast and easy to install, preferably with minimal amount of hardware (or ideally no hardware at all). Ideally, such a snow guard solution would be easily retrofittable onto existing solar arrays. As will be shown, the present invention provides such a system.